


Isolation

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Delirium, Isolation, Loss of time, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Seizures, Temporary, Whumptober 2020, Worried Qui-Gon Jinn, i think, like for just a few minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Day 1Obi-Wan lifted his head from the cold, duracrete floor as the slit at the bottom of the door hissed open. A tray was slid through the hole, then the opening snapped shut. He’d been there for one day. He knew that much.Didn’t he?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a doozie and kind of long. Let me know if I missed anything for the tags. I'm pretty sure I got everything.

_ Day 1 _

Obi-Wan lifted his head from the cold, duracrete floor as the slit at the bottom of the door hissed open. A tray was slid through the hole, then the opening snapped shut. He’d been there for one day. He knew that much. 

Didn’t he?

He shook his head and rose from his lying position. He tentatively made his way to the tray and stared at the mush. He grimaced but took the tray from its spot on the floor and made his way to a corner of the room. 

He sat and looked around. He took note of . . .well. . .

He sighed and lowered his head. The walls were bare and the only way in or out was through the door that remained shut. He had one light source, but it remained on. He knew it had been a day though, right?

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly and felt unease roll through him. He reached one hand up to the braid that sat behind his ear. He ran his fingers over it and tugged on it. 

Where was Master Qui-Gon? Was he alright? Was he in a room similar to this?

His thoughts break off when his stomach’s emptiness makes itself known. Obi-Wan sighed, shrugged, and dug into the food.

What else was he supposed to do?

_ Day 2 _

He knew another day had passed.

(Did he?)

The food was slid under the hole once more and Obi-Wan repeated the same motions as before. As he sat and ate, he thought about the mission.

(He couldn’t remember much. That frightened him.)

He knew he was supposed to be with Master Jinn. He knew that much. He also knew that the mission was meant to be diplomatic. He was assured it was going to be an easy one. 

Right. Easy. 

Obi-Wan yawned as he set the tray down and slid it across the ground so that it bumped the slot it would leave through. He blinked tired eyes and thought that maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

_ Day 3 . . . _

Or was it 4?

Obi-Wan’s fingers trembled as he held onto his braid. The light had gone out some time ago. It was dark and it was cold. The worst of all?

He realized he couldn’t feel the Force. 

He was . . .

Alone.

Obi-Wan shivered and pulled his legs up to his chest. The slot on the door had not opened. There was no tray for him with mush. 

There was just darkness.

Obi-Wan shivered again and lowered his head. 

A mission. There was a mission with Master Jinn. That’s what had transpired before this.

(Maybe?)

Obi-Wan’s eyes droop and he vaguely registers himself falling to the ground in an undignified heap as unconsciousness takes over.

_ Day 7 _

_ 6? 8? _

Obi-Wan’s breathing was harsh and his chest ached. He didn’t know what day it was. He didn’t know how long he had been in this room. Alone. Isolated. 

When did the light turn back on? When had the food stopped coming?

Wait. 

The slot slid open and a tray was pushed inside. Obi-Wan rushed to it as quickly as he could. He grabbed the tray and made his way quickly back to his corner. He dug in without thought. 

He realized his mistake a few minutes later. 

His body seized and his throat closed up. He thinks the tray slid from his rigid fingers. He thinks he hit his head on the way down. 

He thinks --

_ Day ???? _

He’s dizzy. It’s cold. It’s dark. He’s alone. He doesn’t know where he is. He doesn’t know how he got there. 

His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

(Is it?)

His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and he . . .

_ Day --------- _

He blinks bleary eyes at the closed door. The slot had slid open, but he made no move to take it. Not after . . .

After what? Something happened to him. Something made him sick. 

His eyes drooped and his body felt heavy. Sleep was calling to him but he was scared to answer it. He was forgetting things. He didn’t know his name. He didn’t know where he was. 

He knew that he was alone.

(Wasn’t he?)

He didn’t know what that weird braid was behind his ear.

(Didn’t he?)

He blinks once, twice, and then ---

_??????????? _

“Obi-Wan?!” 

The darkness swallows him and it nearly swallows the yell of a name. Who’s name was that? 

“Obi-Wan!” 

He blinks and just breathes for a moment. He hopes that whoever this “Obi-Wan” is will be alright. He hopes that whoever is looking for them will find them. They sound terribly worried.

“Obi-Wan!” A banging accompanies the yell and he jolts a little from his position on the ground. 

“I don’t think he’s here.” A new voice breaks in. He frowns at the lack of hope. 

“Don’t say that.” The other man growls. A few seconds pass as though the man is trying to collect himself. “He’s here.” More silence. “Padawan?” 

Something flashed in his mind. An image or--

“Obi-Wan?” There’s a snap and a hiss from outside the door. He thinks he sees light emerging from the closed door, but that’s impossible.

(Isn’t it?)

“Little one, please.” A jolt passes through him at the nickname. He knows that nickname. He’s sure he does.

(He does.)

“Me.” He whispers, his voice hoarse from disuse. His brow creases as he thinks just a bit harder. 

“Little one?” 

The door bursts open and light sears his eyes. He cries out and shuts them quickly. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

“Master?” He whispers the title. His eyes opening just a crack to see the man kneeling before him. “I know you.” He says and his heart aches at the sad look that crosses the man’s face. It’s quickly replaced with a smile that does little to hide the hurt and worry. 

“Yes,” The man agrees and places a hand on Obi-Wan’s head.

(That’s his name. He’s Obi-Wan.)

“Let’s get you home, Padawan.” 

Obi-Wan smiles and tears start to stream down his face.

“Please.”

(It’s much later that he finds out he was gone for 2 weeks. Only 2 weeks. His memory returns after a few days and a few visits with the Mind Healers.

Only 2 weeks? Well, isolation makes everything feel longer, doesn’t it?)


End file.
